1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved bag dispensing carton for dispensing a chain of flat, flexible bags of the type wherein the bags are easily removably attached to at least one continuous length of a flexible support member, such as an elongated sheet, ribbon or tape. Bag arrangements of this type are commonly referred to as "taped bags". They are particularly suited for use in packaging a variety of fresh and processed meat products in both manual and semi-automatic packaging operations.
2. Description of the Background Art
Taped bags are usually packaged in relatively large, telescoping cartons including a rectangular bottom tray and a top cover fitting over the tray. The bags are placed inside the bottom tray, preferably, though not necessarily, in plicated arrangement. An end of the flexible tape is placed on top of the bags where the tape is accessible to the user for pulling the bags from the carton.
The bags are packed tightly inside the carton in order to keep the bags in an orderly array and to prevent movement and abrasion damage to the bags. A band or tape is usually secured around the carton to retain the internal packing pressure on the bags during shipment and storage.
The problem arises, however, that when the bags are dispensed for use in a packaging operation, it is necessary to break the bands or tapes surrounding the carton, which immediately releases the packing pressure on the bags. When the top cover is then removed, the bags can go easily askew due to the sudden release of the restraint on them, and may even fall from the carton and collect in disorderly piles. This of course makes it difficult, if not impossible, to dispense the bags in an orderly fashion and without damage.
Bag dispensing cartons provided with an opening for dispensing bags therethrough are well known in the art. Such dispensing cartons are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,734 and 4,175,673. The advantage of these cartons is that they do not require removal of the top cover in order to dispense the bags. The bags are kept neatly packed inside the carton and are thus protected against damage.
The bag dispensing opening may be pre-cut in the top cover, for example, when the carton is assembled or the opening may be provided in the form of a perforated outline, that is, a series of spaced apart perforations made in the panel from which the top cover is constructed. The perforated outline can be easily broken and torn away from the panel to provide an opening of the desired size and shape to readily dispense the bags from the carton.
Although such bag dispensing cartons have been used extensively to package and dispense a variety of bag products, they do suffer a detriment in that the provision of the dispensing opening can seriously weaken the top cover and impair its ability to resist damage, particularly during shipment and storage of the carton. This is true even in either case where the opening is pre-cut or provided as a perforated outline. The series of perforations also weakens the top cover and it can be prematurely broken and torn away if the carton is severely handled or abused.
Dispensing cartons wherein the bags are tightly packed inside the carton to protect the bags, such as in the case of cartons for taped bags, are particularly susceptible to damage. The internal force exerted by the packaged bags on the top cover can cause the series of perforations to break or tear and prematurely open the carton. The series of perforations can be made of extraordinary strength to prevent the internal packing pressure from breaking the perforations, but such a remedy only serves to make the manual opening of the carton by the user more difficult. Furthermore, when the carton is made from relatively thick-sheet material, such as corrugated board, it is extremely difficult to provide perforations which will protect the contents and yet be easily severed or torn.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide an improved telescoping bag dispensing carton particularly adapted for dispensing a chain of bags, which is economical and can be assembled at low cost, and which is strong and durable, and able to resist breakage and damage even when subjected to severe or abusive handling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved telescoping bag dispensing carton which is simple in construction and easy to assemble, and which does not require a pre-cut opening or perforations, and which is able to dispense bags in a simple efficient manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved telescoping bag dispensing carton wherein the opening for dispensing the bags is an elongated slot of relatively small size, but which, on the other hand, is large enough so that the bags can be dispensed without undesirable drag or abrasion damage, the elongated slot being located in an area of the top cover which does not seriously weaken the carton.